


Manga, canzoni e glitter blu

by Harriet_Ed



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harriet_Ed/pseuds/Harriet_Ed
Summary: Nagisa ha un'idea ben precisa su cosa significhi, per un insegnante, essere sempre aggiornato. Il suo ragazzo Karma e la sua ragazza Kaede hanno un'idea totalmente diversa. Questa differenza porterà Nagisa a vivere una settimana molto particolare.





	Manga, canzoni e glitter blu

**Manga, canzoni e glitter blu**

  
Il foglio era piantato al centro della bacheca degli impegni settimanali con un coltello a serramanico. Al centro del foglio qualcuno aveva dipinto una grossa faccia rossa imbronciata e la lama trapassava proprio l’occhio sinistro.  
Nagisa lasciò cadere la borsa con i libri di scuola e il sacchetto della spesa. Rimase imbambolato a guardare quello spettacolo minaccioso per almeno un minuto, incapace di reagire in modo coerente. Poi si avvicinò alla bacheca e studiò più attentamente il messaggio. Gli ci volle poco per rendersi conto di una cosa: il foglio non era una cartaccia qualunque, era la sua tabella con l’orario scolastico e i corsi di aggiornamento per le settimane successive. Trasse un respiro profondo, lanciò un’ultima occhiata a quel capolavoro inquietante e poi uscì a grandi passi dalla cucina.  
«Karma! Kaede!» chiamò, affacciandosi in corridoio. Nelle sue intenzioni la sua voce era severa e matura, vibrante di una più che giusta indignazione. «Si può sapere che cosa vi è preso?»  
Nessuna risposta. Guardò l’orologio: erano quasi le sette. Sapeva che quel giorno Kaede non lavorava e Karma a quell’ora di solito era già rientrato. Si stavano palesemente nascondendo.  
«Possiamo parlarne come persone adulte?» insisté. Non che fosse un argomento solitamente funzionante, con quei due.  
Con un sospiro si preparò a entrare in camera. Mise la mano sulla maniglia, ma proprio mentre apriva, qualcuno dall’altra parte spalancò la porta e lui si ritrovò a inciampare, crollando tra le braccia di Karma.  
«Ah, è tornato» disse Karma a Kaede, seduta a gambe incrociate sul letto.  
«Stavamo giusto per chiamare la polizia e denunciare la tua scomparsa» disse lei, con aria fintamente drammatica.  
«Ma cosa dite?» piagnucolò Nagisa. «Non è così tardi!»  
«Avevamo già stampato centinaia di volantini con la tua faccia da diffondere in tutto il vicinato!»  
«Ma non è la prima volta che faccio un po’ più tardi del solito a scuola!»  
«Stavo pensando di chiamare un regista che conosco per girare un video-appello commovente in cui ti pregavo di tornare a casa, oppure imploravo i tuoi rapitori di lasciarti tornare dai tuoi amati disperati per la tua sorte!»  
«Ora però state esagerando!»  
Karma, che non lo aveva ancora mollato da quando gli era crollato addosso, fece un lungo sospiro e scosse la testa.  
«E pensare che ti teniamo come fidanzato solo perché in teoria avresti degli orari lavorativi migliori, così potresti tornare prima e prepararci la cena…»  
«Ma perché devi sempre dire queste cose orribili?» si lamentò Nagisa, svicolandosi dall’abbraccio dell’altro. Incrociò le braccia sul petto e sbuffò. «Si può sapere perché avete vandalizzato la mia tabella degli orari delle prossime settimane? E tu, Karma, la smetti di usare i coltelli da cucina per queste bravate, che si rovinano? Se proprio vuoi fare il teatrale, usa uno di quelli adatti. Nella cassa sotto il letto ce ne sono quanti ne vuoi.»  
«Non è te che la sei presa per davvero?» gli chiese Kaede. Adesso gli sorrideva come quando voleva essere davvero gentile e non intendeva più prenderlo in giro.  
«Certo che sì! Insomma, se mi fate questi discorsi sul fatto che ho gli orari migliori, mi sento come se…»  
«Prima che tu dica che stiamo sminuendo il tuo lavoro, ascoltami.» Karma gli posò un dito sulle labbra. «Altre persone diranno che fare l’insegnante è una cosa da nulla. Non noi due. E lo sai bene. Potrei essere io, quello che si offende.»  
«E prima che voi due inziate una di quelle gare di sguardi inquietanti e minacciosi senza dire una parola, ascoltate me» disse Kaede. «Nagisa, lo so, ti abbiamo fatto un piccolo numero, con quella tabella, ma sono tre settimane che non riusciamo mai a stare tutti e tre un po’ insieme, e la colpa non è mia, visto che le riprese sono finite e fino al mese prossimo non ho altri ingaggi.»  
«E neanche mia, visto che questo è un periodo stranamente calmo, e non ho nessun grande evento socio-politico da manovrare nell’ombra» disse Karma, con il suo solito largo sorriso maniacale di quando faceva vaghi accenni al suo lavoro. «Ma tu, per davvero, non ci sei mai. Torni tardi, sei stanco e hai mille cose da fare. È come se quella scuola ti ingoiasse ogni mattina e ti risputasse la sera.»  
«È una scuola difficile!»  
«Ci deve essere qualche legge che vieti di sequestrare i professori, però.»  
«Abbiamo un sacco di cose da fare!»  
«Potrei manipolare qualche politico facilone per fargli proporre una legge che limiti il tempo che un insegnante può passare all’interno dell’edificio scolastico. Che ne dici, Kaede?»  
«A mali estremi…»  
«Sentite, voi due! È solo che in questo periodo devo fare moltissimi corsi di formazione, tutto qui.»  
«Non sei già abbastanza formato?» disse Karma. «Hai tutto quello che ti serve per gestire quei teppisti! Sai combattere, sei spaventoso, hai il dono dell’intimidazione, sei…»  
«Sto parlando di formazione vera, di corsi di pedagogia, di aggiornamento sulle regole scolastiche, di approfondimenti sulle tecniche di insegnamento più innovative!» protestò Nagisa. «Proprio perché sapete che è un mestiere serio, dovreste essere contenti, se voglio svolgerlo al meglio e ci tengo a essere sempre aggiornato!»  
Karma e Kaede si scambiarono un’occhiata che a Nagisa non piacque per niente, perché ormai la conosceva bene. Erano due anni che le loro vite si erano unite in quel bizzarro legame, un equilibrismo stranamente funzionante, e un anno che vivevano insieme. Sapeva di cos’erano capaci quei due. Lo sapeva, perché la metà delle volte lui doveva risolvere i loro guai, e l’altra metà era lui, il destinatario di quei guai.  
«Va bene» disse Karma. «Facciamo un patto. Questa settimana puoi fare tutti i corsi di formazione che vuoi. Ma la prossima lasci fare a noi.»  
«In che senso?»  
«Beh, ci occuperemo noi della tua formazione. Vero, Kaede?»  
Lei si passò una mano tra le lunghe ciocche nere e sorrise.  
«Mi sembra una buona idea.»  
«A me no!» disse Nagisa, ma quella protesta non servì a molto.  
«Ti forniremo delle lezioni utilissime su alcune cose indispensabili per un buon insegnante» continuò Karma. «Cose che devi conoscere per forza, se vuoi entrare nel mondo dei tuoi studenti.»  
«Io ci sono già, nel mondo dei miei studenti. Sto a contatto con degli adolescenti problematici tutti i giorni, e quando torno a casa ho a che fare con due adulti problematici, quindi me la so cavare.»  
«Certo, nessuno lo mette in dubbio» disse Kaede. «Ma se sei sempre così impegnato, non hai tempo di stare dietro ad alcune cose che invece sono fondamentali.»  
«Per esempio?» chiese Nagisa, stizzito. Karma gli si avvicinò e gli posò un braccio sulle spalle.  
«Non possiamo dirtelo adesso» gli bisbigliò all’orecchio. «Ma se parteciperai al nostro esclusivo corso di formazione, tutto ti sarà chiaro.»  
  
Una faticosa settimana dopo che i suoi fidanzati gli avevano fatto presente in quel modo molto maturo che lo avrebbero desiderato maggiormente a casa con loro, Nagisa rientrò da scuola nel primo pomeriggio. In teoria avrebbe dovuto partecipare a un corso di aggiornamento su una serie di tecniche didattiche di lavoro di gruppo, ma in pratica aveva ceduto alle richieste di Karma e Kaede e aveva cancellato la sua iscrizione, promettendo di passare la serata con loro.  
La casa era stranamente tranquilla e per qualche minuto Nagisa credette che gli altri due volessero soltanto passare una mezza giornata rilassata in casa, che quelle risatine, quegli scambi di sguardi e quelle mezze frasi con cui lo avevano tormentato per tutta la settimana erano state solo uno scherzo…  
«Ah, eccoti!» Karma spuntò dalla camera e tutti i timori di Nagisa rifiorirono. Non indossava la sua abituale camicia bianca ma una molto più colorata ed elegante.  
«Come sei vestito?»  
«Stasera andiamo fuori.»  
«E dove andiamo?»  
«Sorpresa!» esclamò Kaede, fiondandosi fuori dalla stanza in uno dei suoi abiti più carini. Gli si gettò al collo e lo trascinò in una giravolta vertiginosa. «Dai, preparati e andiamo! Mettiti qualcosa di grazioso. Ti portiamo in centro.»  
«Sì, ma dove?»  
«Sorpresa!»  
«In un posto che ti servirà moltissimo per la tua carriera di insegnante.»  
Nagisa sospirò e si cambiò rapidamente, prima di mettersi nelle mani di quei due e farsi portare fuori.  
«Esattamente, cosa c’è in questa zona della città, che potrebbe aiutarmi nel mestiere?» domandò per l’ennesima volta Nagisa, mentre camminavano lungo un trafficato marciapiede, sui cui lati scintillavano le insegne colorate di una serie di locali.  
«Oh, tutto» rispose Karma. «Ma noi abbiamo scelto il meglio.»  
Poco dopo Kaede si fermò davanti a una di quelle insegne e gli fece cenno di entrare. Nagisa guardò gli altri due, terrorizzato.  
«Il karaoke?»  
«Come pensi di poter anche solo lontanamente capire le giovani generazioni se non hai un’ottima conoscenza della musica pop?» trillò Kaede. «Come puoi pretendere di creare un legame con i tuoi alunni, se non sai chi sono i loro idoli?»  
«Come fanno tutti i professori normali?» provò a rispondere Nagisa, ma gli altri due lo avevano preso sottobraccio per trascinarlo all’interno.  
Il locale era un trionfo di luci e gente sorridente. Un cameriere venne loro incontro e li guidò in una piccola sala, equipaggiata con televisione e microfoni. E lì Nagisa capì che non aveva più possibilità di fuggire.  
«Allora, Nagisa, pronto a fare un tuffo nei gusti musicali degli adolescenti?» Karma gli cacciò un microfono in mano, mentre Kaede iniziava a scegliere le canzoni.  
«Cominceremo noi, per farti sentire un po’ il meglio di quello che va di moda ultimamente» spiegò lei. «E poi ti esibirai. Così quando sentirai i tuoi studenti che si lasciano sfuggire commenti sulle loro canzoni preferite, tu potrai comprendere i loro segreti!»  
E così Nagisa si trovò travolto da un delirio di canzoncine pop e imbarazzo profondo, soprattutto quando si ritrovò col microfono davanti e la sua timida voce dovette provare a seguire melodie allegre e ritmi veloci. Però via via che la serata andava avanti Nagisa si rendeva conto che l’imbarazzo svaniva, lasciando posto a qualcosa di molto più piacevole. Quando il loro tempo finì, Nagisa era insolitamente rilassato.  
«Allora, ti sei divertito?» gli chiese Kaede, mentre uscivano dal locale.  
«Beh… Sì.»  
«Più o meno che se avessi partecipato a un corso più tradizionale?»  
«Ma che domanda è?»  
«Nagisa ha davvero una bella voce» commentò Karma, lanciandogli uno di quegli sguardi molto dolci che non sfoderava spesso – ma che erano qualcosa di prezioso, che Nagisa custodiva gelosamente.  
  
Il giorno dopo Nagisa si svegliò effettivamente molto tranquillo. La serata precedente era stata qualcosa di piacevole e imprevisto. Si rese conto di essersi addormentato con una certa buona predisposizione verso il giorno successivo.  
_Non abbassare la guardia_, si disse.  
La giornata scolastica trascorse senza eccessivi problemi e a metà pomeriggio Nagisa tornò a casa, dove trovò gli altri due nuovamente pronti per uscire.  
«Che avete in mente, oggi?»  
«Un altro pilastro dell’educazione» gli rispose Kaede, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.  
Il _pilastro dell’educazione_ era una fumetteria, la più grande, labirintica e fornita della città, a quanto pareva. Nagisa non l’aveva mai frequentata. Da piccolo acquistava qualche manga in un negozio molto più modesto, vicino a casa sua, e comunque non aveva mai letto troppi fumetti: sua madre non approvava particolarmente quella sua abitudine. In seguito aveva continuato a leggere qualche serie, soprattutto quelle della loro amica Fuwan e la serializzazione della serie cinematografica di _Sonic Ninja_. Karma e Kaede erano lettori appassionati e ogni tanto li sentiva lanciarsi in accese discussioni sui personaggi, i plot twist e le loro teorie.  
Il giro per il colorato negozio, tra volumi di ogni tipo, artbook, action figures e poster, fu estremamente piacevole, soprattutto grazie a quei due, uno alla sua destra e l’altra alla sua sinistra, che gli riempivano la testa di chiacchiere entusiaste. Almeno finché non si fermarono di fronte a una serie con le costole di una tenue tinta rosata. Kaede gliela mostrò con eccitazione. Sulla cover del numero uno c’erano tre persone, due ragazzi e una ragazza, teneramente abbracciati.  
«Questo è il primo regalo che mi ha fatto Karma, quando ancora non stavamo insieme!»  
Nagisa sfogliò il volume, confuso.  
«Questo?»  
«Che c’è che non va?» chiese Karma.  
«Le stavi mandando un messaggio o sbaglio?»  
«Certo. Perlomeno lei è stata un po’ più sveglia di te, nel capirlo.»  
«E quando gli ho detto che il manga mi era piaciuto, mi ha regalato una doujinshi erotica ispirata a questa serie.»  
«_Cosa?_»  
«Mi ha fatto venire un sacco di idee…» disse Kaede, con un sorriso un po’ maniacale. «Idee che ti sono piaciute un sacco, Nagisa.»  
Lui mise via il manga e si nascose il viso accaldato tra le mani, mentre gli altri due ridevano.  
Alla fine gli regalarono un paio di fumetti e lo riportarono a casa piuttosto in fretta. Kaede che parlava di dojinshi erotiche aveva suggerito a tutti e tre sviluppi interessanti per il resto della serata.  
Ancora una volta poi Nagisa si addormentò con una certa curiosità verso ciò che gli avrebbe riservato l’indomani.  
  
Il terzo giorno di quella settimana delirante ma interessante fu dedicato allo studio di quella che Karma chiamava “la lingua dei più giovani”, ovvero a una lista interminabile di parole, perlopiù desunte dal linguaggio del web, che secondo Karma e Kaede erano la normalità per i ragazzini.  
«Ma io non li ho mai sentiti dire questa roba!»  
«Perché sei un ingenuo!»  
«Chissà quante volte ti sei fatto raggirare dai loro discorsi solo perché non sapevi tradurre il loro slang!»  
«Ma non è vero!»  
La sessione di studio naturalmente non fu altro che una scusa per prenderlo in giro e imbarazzarlo per un intero pomeriggio.  
«Sul serio non conosci il concetto di _friendzone_?» lo derise a un certo punto Karma.  
«No!»  
«Tu passi troppo poco tempo sul web.»  
«No, sei tu che ce ne passi troppo!»  
«Che vuoi farci: finisco il mio lavoro due volte più velocemente di chiunque altro e ho tantissimo tempo libero.»  
«Perché crescendo la tua presunzione non fa che aumentare? Dovresti diventare più saggio e umile, e invece…»  
«Mi limito a dire la verità. Comunque, lascia che ti spieghi la friendzone: è dove mi hai lasciato per un sacco di tempo.»  
«Ma che stai dicendo?»  
«Ho cercato di sedurti dalla terza media in poi, ma tu… Niente. Niente più che il tuo migliore amico, eh?»  
«Ma cosa…»  
«Qualcun altro è stato più bravo di te» commentò Kaede, con un ghigno adorabile e malizioso.  
«Kaede, forse tu gli piacevi, ma non hai fatto un passo avanti fino a ventitré anni. Non puoi vantarti di niente.»  
«Beh, tu sei arrivato persino dopo!»  
«Eravate una conquista interessante. Non volevo giocarmi subito le carte migliori e volevo far durare il divertimento.»  
«La volete piantare, tutti e due?» Nagisa chiuse di scatto il computer portatile sul quale stavano “studiando” e poi rivolse a entrambi il suo miglior sguardo assassino.  
Alla fine della serata a Nagisa non sembrò di aver imparato granché, se non una cosa: non aveva alcuna intenzione di gettarsi nelle grinfie del web, dei suoi social media e del suo linguaggio incomprensibile.  
  
Il quarto giorno Nagisa rientrò e trovò gli altri due in cucina, già intenti a preparare la cena, con gli abiti comodi che solitamente usavano in casa.  
«Dov’è il trucco?» sospirò, posando la borsa e preparandosi al peggio.  
«Sarà una serata un po’ diversa» gli disse Kaede, intenta a preparare il suo famoso budino. «Ma non per questo tralasceremo la tua formazione.»  
Effettivamente fecero di tutto per farlo rilassare. Gli servirono la cena e rimisero tutto a posto, mentre lui si beveva un tè. Si sentì molto coccolato, ma il dubbio che i guai non fossero finiti non lo abbandonava.  
«Bene, e ora che ti sei rimpinzato, vieni in salotto» lo invitò Kaede.  
«Cosa devo aspettarmi?»  
«Poche storie!» Karma quasi lo spinse giù dalla sedia.  
In salotto trovò montata la console che a volte gli altri due usavano.  
«Perché non mi sento tranquillo?»  
«Perché non devi essere tranquillo, ma attivo e in movimento. Stiamo per sfidarti a Just Dance.»  
«… cosa?»  
Kaede gli passò il controller con un sorriso esaltato.  
«Come sono le tue skill da ballerino?»  
«Ma state scherzando? Tu sei un’attrice, sai ballare benissimo! E lui… Lui sa fare tutto!»  
«Ah, quando mi fai questi complimenti…»  
«Vuoi arrenderti così?» disse lei, punzecchiandogli il fianco con il proprio controller.  
«Secondo me la tua agilità da assassino è quasi una danza» disse Karma.  
«E va bene.» Strinse il controller e guardò prima l’una e poi l’altro. «È una sfida, eh?»  
Fu decisamente una sfida. A mezzanotte passata, con Kaede addormentata sul divano, lui e Karma stavano ancora ballando, visto che continuavano a pareggiare.  
«È tardissimo» disse disse Nagisa a un certo punto, ancora a metà di una canzone. «Domattina nessuno dei due riuscirà a svegliarsi in tempo!»  
«Oh, io ho preso ferie per tutta la settimana.»  
«Hai preso ferie? E perché?»  
«Per prendermi meglio cura di te.»  
Era una cosa sia tenera che inquietante.  
«Ho sonno. La chiudiamo qui?»  
«Certo, finiamo questa e smettiamo.»  
Nagisa sbuffò: se avessero finito la canzone avrebbe vinto Karma. Così approfittò di un attimo in cui l’altro era particolarmente concentrato per fargli lo sgambetto. Karma crollò a terra ma se lo portò dietro, afferrandolo per un braccio. Nagisa si ritrovò disteso su di lui.  
«Sotto sotto sei sempre la solita, piccola vipera» gli bisbigliò Karma, ridacchiando. Nagisa non gli rispose. Posò la testa sul petto dell’altro e chiuse gli occhi.  
  
L’indomani, al suo ritorno da scuola, Nagisa trovò la casa invasa da scatole, borse e abiti di ogni tipo. Sembrava che Kaede avesse svaligiato un set. Probabilmente era così. Il tavolo di cucina era apparecchiato con l’immensa collezione di trucchi della ragazza.  
«Che intenzioni avete?»  
«Oggi facciamo qualche prova per domani» spiegò Kaede.  
«Prova per cosa?»  
«Cosplay!»  
«Ti portiamo in fiera!» esclamò Karma, spuntandogli alle spalle. «Sarà bellissimo!»  
«Cospl… Cosa… No, vi prego!»  
«Ti divertirai tantissimo!»  
«Io non mi vesto da donna!»  
«Non te l’avremmo mai proposto» disse Kaede, seria.  
«E comunque, ci sono molti altri modi per imbarazzarti.»  
«Perché questa cosa mi fa paura?»  
Kaede rise e gli andò davanti, cominciando a studiarlo.  
«Vediamo un pochino come possiamo combinarti…»  
«Quello che hai in mano cos’è?»  
«Un pennello per il trucco. Stai tranquillo. Mettiti a sedere. Voglio solo fare qualche prova. Niente trucco pesante. Solo una cosina leggera. Ti metto il primer, ovviamente, poi trovo il fondotinta del tuo colore, un po’ di correttore per le occhiaie, poi andiamo con il blush, magari un pochino di illuminante…»  
Nagisa tentò di sfuggire all’assalto di Kaede e ai suoi occhi esaltati, ma Karma stava alle sue spalle, pronto a rimetterlo al suo posto. All’ennesimo tentativo di ribellione, Karma afferrò una delle molte scatoline colorate sul tavolo, l’aprì e gliela versò in testa, strappando un grido terrorizzato a Nagisa e uno indignato a Kaede.  
«Karma, non così! Il glitter si mette alla fine!»  
Nagisa si guardò addosso: era pieno di glitter blu.  
«Perché l’hai fatto?»  
«Sta bene con i tuoi capelli» protestò Karma.  
«Ora non riuscirò a levarmelo di dosso per i prossimi tre anni!»  
Il risultato di quell’estenuante sessione di trucco e prova abiti fu tre outfit ispirati ai Pokemon, cosa che deliziava Kaede, divertiva Karma e angosciava Nagisa.  
E per quanto Nagisa partisse con l’idea che la fiera sarebbe stata terribile, in realtà fu un’esperienza molto interessante e piacevole.  
Tranne che per un momento devastante: quello in cui, mentre esplorava una bancarella, sentì due voci stupite alle sue spalle urlare:  
«Shiota-sensei, cosa ci fa qui? Ed è in cosplay!»  
  
La settimana finì con un certo rammarico da parte di Nagisa, anche se forse era meglio così. L’indomani sarebbe tornato tutto alla normalità, ma non poteva certo negare che, nonostante tutto, quei giorni erano stati colmi di serenità e momenti che avrebbe ricordato. Era infinitamente grato a Karma e Kaede. Il lunedì mattina lasciò casa con estrema rilassatezza, dopo averli baciati entambi, e si diresse verso la scuola pieno di nuove energie.  


*

  
«Beh, direi che possiamo essere contenti.» Karma si chinò su Kaede, che guardava la tazza di caffè semivuota, e le posò un bacio sulle labbra.  
«Sì. Abbiamo fatto un ottimo lavoro.» Bevve l’ultimo sorso e sospirò. «Ma non durerà molto. Ho sbirciato la sua agenda: tra un mese siamo alle solite, sparirà per giornate intere.»  
«Dubito che accadrà.»  
«Lo sai com’è fatto: non accetterà di ripetere l’esperienza. Ha troppo senso del dovere.»  
«Basterà indagare sui suoi corsi di formazione. Dove si tengono, chi li promuove.» Si infilò la giacca nera e prese la borsa. Sulla soglia si fermò e si voltò. «Quanto difficile pensi che sia, per _me_, sabotare i suoi programmi da dietro le quinte?»  
«Non so chi di voi due mi faccia più paura.»  
Karma uscì dalla cucina, lasciando dietro di sé l’eco della sua risata.  


**Author's Note:**

> Grazie di essere qui!  
Penso si capisca da questa storia, ma faccio lo stesso lavoro di Nagisa... Non so come funziona la formazione docenti in Giappone, ma presumo che sia come nel resto del mondo e che la necessità di aggiornarsi sia ritenuta altrettanto importante che qui. Io comunque sono d'accordo con quanto espresso da Karma e Kaede in questa storia: manga, videogiochi, musica e cosplay sono argomenti fondamentali per stabilire un rapporto con i propri studenti. (E il brivido di essere beccati in fiera, in cosplay, dai propri studenti è assolutamente autobiografico.)


End file.
